


Taste of Candie

by oldgrumpywizard



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Person, Smut, literally nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldgrumpywizard/pseuds/oldgrumpywizard
Summary: An evening with Calvin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick, smut fic that my darling friend Jim and I wrote together one evening. We wished to explore his sexual deviance, and did so quiet eloquently! There is no plot. There is no point. This is simply a brief, sexual tryst. Enjoy yourselves, dahhhlings!

Calvin Candie buries his face between my thighs and watches my back arching, breasts heaving. His tongue slowly runs between your thighs.

With his thick, sticky southern drawl, he tells me that I'm hotter and wetter than a July afternoon in Georgia while circling my outer lips with the tip of his tongue. I'm more refreshing than a mint julep as his tongue works its way between my wet folds

His cigar is still smoking in the ashtray on the nightstand.

He calls me his gorgeous, wild filly. Perfect for breeding but still in need of an occasional whippin'. So he gets off the bed, causing a whimper to escape my lips and pulls out a riding crop from his chest of drawers. The tip is made with a soft, but firm leather.

He picks me up, still squirming from the touch of his tongue, and lays me across his knees.

He tells me I can't move an inch or he'll whip me harder. He said this was my punishment for talking back to him at dinner, in front of his sister, and I had to take it like any other good filly that needed to be broken in.

A sharp crack sounds as the whip hits my backside, leaving a stinging red mark and making my body jolt. Ten good smacks to my bottom occur while the tears are stinging my eyes, but I don't move. I don't yelp. I know how easy it is to rouse Calvin's temper. After my lashings, he lifts me to straddle his lap, my breasts nearly pressing into his face, and his eyes show no remorse for the pain he had just caused, but in fact there was delight and arousal.

As I wrap my legs around his waist, I can feel his manhood throbbing between them, both of us sticky with sweat, the air thick with the scent of my arousal.

"Why now what is that I can smell?" he said with false confusion. "It seems like you're jus 'bout ready for me to saddle and mount you." Calvin slid a finger agonizingly slow up between the junction of my thighs, then put the finger to his mouth and generously licked it. "You taste 'bout ready too, my little filly" he said while smiling cruelly, his rotting teeth making me shiver.

He positions his tip beneath me, holding me by the waist, keeping me from sinking down onto it as he slides it teasingly back and forth, coating it in my wetness. With his other hand, he takes a sip of his mint julep, which he then drips a little of the cold liquid down my chest making me gasp as he laps up the liquid greedily and chuckling quietly to himself. Just as I am getting over the sensation of the mint julep being poured over my chest, Calvin thrusts his hips up violently, filling me in one swift movement, thoroughly overwhelming my senses. I arch my back and moan and painful pleasure.

His thrusts come slowly but relentlessly, hammering into me like the pistons of a steam locomotive, his hands gripping my shoulders as he fills me over and over.

Wanting more control, he lifts us both off the bed, spins me around and bends me over the mattress. It was his favorite position. He didn't have to look into my eyes or kiss me; just used my body for what he wanted. Calvin lifted the cigarette holder to his lips, delicately licked the tip before puffing at the smoke, wrapping an arm around my hips pulling them to meet his own again.

As his hips start to rock against mine again he slides a hand up my side, roughly clutching at my breast as my wetness spreads to his lap, his powerful thrusts keeping me pinned to the bed. I can feel every inch throbbing inside me, driving deep into me every time he bottoms out.

"Can anyone make you feel this good, darlin'? Is there anyone else who came make you come as good as I can?" He pulled the hair on my head tightly so I was forced to look at him over my shoulder. "Of course not, Calvin. Only you" I replied weakly. This man physically and emotionally exhausted me, and I wasn't about to cause any more whippings with my smart mouth. "Good. And you better not let any man ever touch you. You're mine, and I will fuck you how you deserve to be fucked."

I hear a creak as his thrusts start to move the bed along the floor, pressing it hard against the wall. His hand pulling my hair taut, my body lifting off the bed as my hands clutch at the sheets, he picks up the riding crop and gives me a quick crack, not a real whipping this time but a reminder of what to expect if I displease him again.

I yelp in surprise, but it replaced quickly by a guttural moan as he then rubs the tip of the crop against my swollen clitoris. The intensity of sensations is far too much for me to handle, and I begin to pant heavily as I'm nearing orgasm. Calvin throws the crop to the ground and replaces it with his fingers rubbing wildly. "Good girl. Come for me. That's right darlin'. Tell me how good I fuck you." His possessiveness sent me over the edge, and I came hard, like a wrecking ball against brick screaming, "Oh god! Yes, Calvin!" Sweat delicately dripping off my nipples.

Calvin moans loudly as my hips buck wildly against him, the force of my orgasm making my whole body tense up, tightening around his twitching shaft, bringing him forward in one last, powerful thrust as he explodes, filling me with his hot seed that mixes with my own juices, his breath hot against my back as he leans forward, panting, letting my body milk him.

I bury my head into the white sheets. My body became limp as Calvin finished his final few thrusts into my body. He collapsed onto my back growling rudely. It seemed an eternity until I opened my eyes again. I was bent at the waist at his bed. His gorgeous body laying over mine panting. My voice was barely audible when I spoke. "Calvin, darling?" This seemed to shake him from his senses, and he finally crawled into bed allowing my eyes to stream a river of unknown tears while he pulled his body away from mine nonchalantly.


End file.
